When I Grow Up
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Mulder and Scully spend some time with her grandparents. Age is thought provoking.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

A/N: Had this idea while spending a couple of days with my grandma. It was the most exhausting vacation of my life. No offense, grandma.

* * *

"You know, Mulder," Scully began, buckling her seatbelt. "My grandparents live here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They're not right in the city, but close enough."

"They're still alive?"

"They got married young. Had my mom young. She had kids young. They were 39 when I was born."

"Way to break the bell curve on procreation there, Scully. They're only in their 70's?"

She ignored his remark about her reproductive tendencies because it was hot outside and that made him cranky.

"Yes. I thought that since you're in such hot water with accounting, we could skip the hotel and stay with them. Save some money."

"Isn't that complying with the man?"

"I already called them."

He sighed.

"You knew I would give in, didn't you?"

"I thought you would put up more of a fight, but I'm comfortable with this."

"Alright, just tell me where to go."

"Yes!"

He chuckled as he looked over at her, glad he could make her happy. To be quite honest, he was a little upset that she had just sprung this on him. Their relationship was in such a strange place right now, and he wasn't sure if this was meeting the grandparents or _meeting the grandparents._ They had been taking things so slowly, he assumed it was the former, but with Scully, lately he never could tell. It almost made him regret that impulsive New Years kiss that had started this whole thing. Almost.

"So what are they like?"

"You'll understand Melissa a lot better once you meet Grams."

"Really?"

"Not so much the hippy stuff as the explosion of personality. She's feisty."

"Not unlike you."

"I have yet to make it to her level. Grandy on the other hand just kind of sits back and watches things happen."

"Kind of the way Charlie starts a fight between you and Bill and sits there and laughs as it unfolds."

"Yes, kind of like that."

"This is going to be quite the experience."

"It'll be fun. They have an old barn on the property and they have horses. If we have time, I'll even take you into the Back Forty to go fishing in the crick."

"I never thought I would hear you say crick, or suggest fishing."

"I'm full of surprises."

"You spent a lot of time here as a kid I take it."

"Every summer."

"I bet you were as red as a lobster."

"I lived in a straw hat."

"Please tell me there are pictures of that."

"There are. And don't get it in that head of yours that you can tease me about it."

"Why not?"

"I'm a Quarter-Okie. I was raised to be proud of that."

"Scully, I always think you're so normal and then you go and say something like that."

* * *

It was a long drive from the airport to the local P.D. By the time they were done there and on the road to the grandparents house, it was well after 9 p.m. The old farm house was only a 15 minute drive from downtown, and soon they were turning into a gravel driveway. A large mutt was on the porch and peeked up at them, then went back to chewing on an old boot.

Mulder parked the car just as the front door opened. Scully's grandmother was a short woman, and probably the best age progression of Margaret Scully that there ever would be. She came down the old porch steps and wrapped her grand-daughter in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, Peanut, even if it's just for a few days."

"Me too. I haven't been here since Mitzi was a puppy," she said, referring to the dog, who was now making her way to them, slowly but surely.

"And you must be Dana's partner. I'm Edith. I've been instructed by my daughter to call you Fox, but Dana insists that you hate that."

"I don't hate it, I just don't prefer it."

"Well then Mulder it is."

"You're much less stubborn than your daughter."

"Oh?"

"It must increase exponentially with every generation."

"Mulder!" Scully huffed, slapping his arm.

He chuckled and got the bags out of the car, following the gabbing women into the house.

"Do I hear the voice of my favorite grand-daughter?"

"No, Grandy, it's just me."

Her grandfather stood up as they entered, smiling widely at them. He was tall and didn't look anywhere near 70.

"My Dana Katherine, in a business suit. I half expected you in flannel, denims, suspenders, and mud pie on your face."

Mulder had to bite back a laugh at the mental picture.

"Or was that a mud pee pie?"

"I never made mud pee pie in my life."

"But you did drink the well water."

"That I did."

He chuckled and turned to Mulder.

"I'm Gene. You must be the Fox Mulder Margaret loves so much."

"I suppose I am."

"It's good to know Dana Katherine has someone watching her back."

"She watches mine more often, but I do try to return the favor."

"Good. Is this all your stuff?"

"One bag for each of us."

"We power pack," Scully added.

"Dana, I put you in the girls room, and Mulder in the boys room. You'll have to share the privy."

"As long as he doesn't drop my toothbrush in the toilet again, I think we'll survive."

They followed her down the photo lined hallway, and Mulder was sure he spotted a few baby Scully's smiling back at him from their frames. The bedrooms were right next to each other, and for the most part, mirror images.

"Your grandfather and I are going to turn in. There are extra pillows in the hall closet if you need them."

"Thanks, Gram."

Mulder tossed his suitcase on the bed then ventured over to Scully's room.

"Can I come in?"

"What? Since when do you ask permission?"

"Well, I wasn't sure of the protocol."

"You can come in. I'm a big girl."

"In that case..." he said, flopping down on the rose patterned comforter.

"Don't get your shoes on my bed, Mulder."

"Alright. Peanut."

"Shut up."

"It'll be nice to stay in a house for a change," he said, rolling on to his back. "We might even get hot water in the morning."

"Out of a clean shower no less."

"I really hope we're not putting your grandparents out at all."

"As long as we get up at five to milk the cows."

"I roll my eyes because I know you're kidding."

"Farm girls never kid."

"Peanut."

"Stop."

He smiled as she kicked off her shoes and laid down next to him.

"I'm so tired," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "We've been working too hard."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mulder."

"Partly."

"Partly, but not all. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Good. Now get out of here. I'm going to bed."

"Lightweight."

"I said I was tired. I couldn't sleep last night," she explained, raking a hand through her hair.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, just one of those nights."

"I'll leave you alone then. I'm going to read through the case file one more time; see if I can come up with anything."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We can Morse code through the wall."

"We can?"

"Yeah. Charlie and I used to do it all the time."

"I try."

He chuckled and stood from the bed, then leaned down to kiss her.

"Night, Scully."

"Goodnight."

One more quick kiss and he was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder had never been woken by a rooster crowing before. He actually thought it was one of Scully's jokes, rolled over and went back to sleep. An hour later, he heard a sharp knock on his door.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear Chester?" Scully asked, opening the door and finding him still in bed. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Time to get up."

"To milk the cows?"

"I wasn't kidding, and you missed it. Breakfast is on the table. Hurry up before it gets cold."

"Scully, I didn't know..."

"That's alright. I won't hold it against you for too much longer."

She picked up the pants he had changed out of last night and threw them at his head.

"Get moving."

"Yes ma'am."

She closed the door behind her and he rolled out of bed. It was cold in the house, so he quickly made his way to the bathroom for a hot shower.

Once he was dressed and ready, he walked into the kitchen. Scully was sitting at the table, a grin creeping over her face as she watched her grandparents. Mulder sat down next to her and nudged her with his elbow.

"What's so funny?"

"Lucy and Ricky over there," she said, gesturing into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Just watch."

"I've told you a thousand times, Gene. Wipe off the top of the mustard."

"I can't help if some squirts out that I don't notice."

"Maybe if you made it a habit to wipe off the lid, we wouldn't be having this fight again."

"Well Mama, maybe you need to quit getting your knickers in a knot over a little crusty mustard."

"I wouldn't care if I didn't have to tell you all the time."

"What about the lint trap in the dryer? You never clean it out! You could start a fire!"

"I never use that dryer, you do!

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Every night another load of laundry. Are you an infant, Gene? Do you really soil your clothes that much?"

Mulder and Scully both bit back laughs.

"This is like breakfast theatre," Mulder whispered.

"I know."

"That's us in 30 years."

"Yeah, except we'll be armed."

They smiled and nodded together, then turned back to the show.

"I don't know what the dryer has to do with the mustard anyway."

"I thought we were discussing our shortcomings here."

"We're not talking about this anymore."

"Well Edith, I guess we know who wears the pants in this family."

"It's not who wears the pants Gene. It's what's in them."

"Mama!"

Mulder and Scully could hardly contain their laughter anymore, and had to actually turn away from each other.

"Oh Gene, don't act so scandalized."

"Fine, fine. Will you hand me the ketchup?"

"This has a crust on it too!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Dana, stop laughing. This is your future."

Scully nodded and tried unsuccessfully not to look at Mulder. He just shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth and avoided her gaze.

"Are they always like this?" he asked finally.

"Well, not when they're asleep."

He smiled and squeezed her knee gently under the table.

"So, what time do you kids think you'll be back for dinner tonight?" Edith asked, setting down a plate of toast on the table in front of them.

"I don't know, Gram. The case has barely started and the local police haven't really done much on their own."

"Well, you can't expect that sheriff to do much of anything."

"Why's that?" Mulder asking, finishing off the last of his orange juice.

"He's lazy. Always has been. Ever since I hired him as a farm hand 20 years ago. Had to fire him after a week. Kid wouldn't do anything."

"I knew I knew his name from somewhere," Scully said. "Zeke Mills. He was friends with Bill. No wonder he's lazy."

"Yep. That's what happens to kids with entitlements. Bet he doesn't make it through this next election."

"Now Grandy, let's not have your political grandstanding again. Move on to a new hobby."

"I agree, Gene. Just don't make it shooting at the neighborhood cats with a cap gun again."

"Alright, alright."

"We've got to go. I'll call you when we know about dinner."

"Thanks for breakfast," Mulder added.

"Anytime. Go protect and serve and see if you can light a fire under Mills."

"We will, Grandy."

The left the house and Scully stopped halfway down the porch steps, doubling over with laughter.

"Scully?"

"I haven't seen a good fight in years. Charlie's gonna be so jealous."

"Your family has weird priorities," he said, shaking his head and getting into the car.

* * *

The case was absolute insanity. The original crime scene hadn't been found, the bodies had been moved at least twice, and the final crime scene had been seriously compromised. Particles on the body could have come from any one of the three locations, and based on the police force here, could have come from a negligent officer. It was a forensic nightmare.

Mulder and Scully rode back to her grand-parents house in silence. They both hated cases like this, and there really wasn't much to say at this point anyway. He reached over and took her hand, and she laced their fingers together, still staring out the window. Once the car stopped, they just sat there for a while.

"Scully?"

"I'm just so frustrated, Mulder. This should be a simple open and shut case, but because a bunch of people are more concerned with town politics than finding a murderer, those two people will never have any justice. I hate that this doesn't even surprise me anymore."

He nodded and stroked her wrist gently, noticing her pulse was faster than normal. She was more upset than she was letting on.

"We'll figure it out, Scully. We always do."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go inside. You need bed and food. Not in that order."

She smiled a little as they got out of the car. The porch steps creaked under their weight and Mulder opened the screen door. Her grandparents were sitting on the couch in the front room, each of them reading a book.

"Hi kids. There's some dinner in the oven if you're hungry," Edith said.

"You two look bushed."

"Yeah, that's accurate," Scully answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We'll clean up in here when we're done."

Mulder followed her into the kitchen and watched as she took dinner out of the oven. He would have helped, but he knew she needed to do something with her hands right now. She set a plate in front of him then sat down too. He reached over and took her hand, and they ate quietly for a while.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would one body show signs of refrigeration when the other wouldn't? I mean we've been assuming that the victims knew each other. What if they didn't?"

They just looked at each other for a moment, both wondering why they hadn't thought of that before.

"I'll call the field office. We may have something that crosses county lines. We could take over this case."

"Hallelujah."

He patted her hand, then grabbed his phone to make the call.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd never really enjoyed fighting with Scully. There were many things he would rather do, including, but not limited to: cleaning his apartment, sleeping in a real bed, running out of sunflower seeds, going to meetings, following rules, talking to closed-minded people, refereeing fights between the gunmen, seeing Scully sad or sick or otherwise suffering from something negative. But fighting with her was the absolute worst of all.

He knew it would end up as a fight right from the beginning. They were both tired, frustrated and lacking the filter from their brains to their mouths. He knew it was coming and yet he let it get out of hand. He was glad it didn't happen in front of any of the other agents. That would have just added to the whole thing.

He couldn't remember exactly what he had said, but she had looked up at him with those huge, blue, teary eyes and announced that she needed to go for a walk. They weren't in the practice of leaving during a fight, but he figured this time she must have really needed it. So he had nodded, reminded her of the briefing they had in twenty minutes, and watched her leave the station.

That was two hours ago, and she had yet to return. He wasn't as worried as he could have been. If something had happened to her, he would have sensed it. He would have had that gnawing in his stomach, alerting him that something was wrong before he knew it for real. He was sure she was okay, just blowing off steam somewhere.

He sat through the briefing, made small talk with the other agents, then finally managed to slip away. He got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for her grandparents house. It was as good a place to start looking as any. The gravel road thudded under his tires as he tried to figure out what to say when he found her. They'd had fights before, bad ones even. But now that their relationship had changed, now that they were "together" he wasn't sure exactly how to do this. Could they fight about work stuff and leave it at work? Could they separate the professional and personal? He wasn't sure they could. He didn't even know where the line was anymore. They were so woven together now, to forget one would be to forget the other. For the first time, he started to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He pulled up to the house just as the sun started to set. Her grandparents were in the front room and they both looked up at him when he came in.

"She's in the barn," Gene said. Mulder wasn't sure what Scully had told them, but he had a feeling they had guessed what had happened. He just nodded and went out the back door and across the backyard to the barn. He pulled the door open and found Scully, sitting on the tire swing that hung from the rafters. She'd changed into jeans and a white tee-shirt, and her bare feet dangled several inches above the straw covered floor. She looked at him for a moment, then looked down again.

"Scully."

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"Our fight."

"I don't want to talk, Mulder."

He just stood there for a while. The sunlight streamed in the window behind her, casting her in a soft orange glow. She was the perfect picture of autumn in the country sitting there before him, but he couldn't enjoy it. She'd never said that she didn't want to talk before. She usually at least gave him a chance.

"Can I talk then?"

She sighed.

"I guess."

He paced back and forth a few times before coming to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't listening to you, and there is no excuse for that. I respect your opinion and there is no reason for me to ever disregard what you say. Your theories are just as legitimate as mine. I'm sorry that the fight got out of hand, and I'm sorry it got so personal. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't trust me, professionally or otherwise. I don't want to fight with you, Scully. I really am sorry."

She finally looked up at him, one tear making its way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry too."

He took a step towards her, reaching his hand out to grasp her small one. She started a little at the contact, then loosened her grip on the rope.

"Scully, I think we need to figure out how this is going to work."

"What?"

"Us. Being together and working together, and where the twain shall meet."

She smirked before as she looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"I thought we were just going to play it by ear. That's why we were taking things slow."

"I know. But I think it's time to have that talk."

"Give me some time to think about it."

There was something in her voice that left him with worry. Did she mean she wanted to think about the situation, or the relationship? Was she considering bailing on it? Was she going to regret the whole thing?

He wanted to ask her, but one look at her face and he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. She really did need some time. But for right now, this moment, they were okay. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then moved his hand to cradle her head. Leaning down, he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be here when you're ready to talk. Okay?"

"I know."

"I love you, Scully."

"I love you too. I just need to think."

He nodded and gave her hand a little squeeze before turning and leaving the barn. The fight was over and no matter what she decided, he was pretty sure they would be alright. Maybe not together, but they would survive.

* * *

A/N: DON'T WORRY!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Almost done!

* * *

The case was over, and they would be flying home in the morning. Mulder was ready to go home, but would have liked to stay in town for longer. Over the last week, had really gotten to know Scully's grandparents, and had enjoyed seeing his partner more relaxed. Some days it had almost been like a vacation.

They were leaving in the next afternoon, and he was making sure he had all his stuff packed, when Scully walked into his room, a large quilt under her arm.

"Come with me?" she asked, holding out one hand. He took it before he asked where they were going.

"Grab a sweatshirt and a pillow."

He obeyed and she led him out the back door and across the yard to the huge maple tree.

"Scully?"

"Are you coming or what?" she asked, starting up the ladder that led to the tree house. He chuckled to himself and followed her up the few rickety steps, soon finding himself in the middle of the large tree house. There was a window on every wall, and the roof even had skylights in it. Scully closed the trapdoor behind him, then spread the quilt out on the ground. She kicked her shoes off and laid down, her hands clasped over her stomach.

"Scully, what's going on?"

"Meteor shower tonight. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I've been kind of pre-occupied," he answered, lying down next to her.

"You have seemed a little stressed."

"I think I have good reason."

She just nodded but didn't say anything.

"So a meteor shower, huh?"

"Yep. I'm not sure if we'll be able to see it, but you never know."

He pulled his left arm under his head, propping it up a little more on the pillow.

"I'm sorry I've been so quiet these last few days. I know you've been wondering what I've been thinking."

"Yeah, I have."

She sighed a little, staring out the window.

"I wasn't expecting this to happen, Mulder. I always thought we would just be friends for the rest of our lives. And I was fine with that. Sure, sometimes I thought that it might turn into more, but I knew that I would be okay if it didn't. But then it happened, and ever since that day, I've been so scared."

"Scared?"

"You are the most important person in my life. I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid of what might happen. That fight we had was really bad, Mulder. What if that happens again? What if we can't fix it?"

"That won't happen."

"But it might. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do. I don't want to go through that."

"Do you really have such little faith in me? In us?"

"No. But I don't want even that little chance to become reality."

"I understand that."

They fell into silence for a long time and his stomach churned. He knew how she felt; he was scared too. But he thought it was worth the risk. He thought that the good that could come from their relationship might outweigh the infinitesimal chance that they would run into problems and break up. Apparently Scully didn't share that thought.

"So what's the bottom line here, Scully?"

"I don't know."

"You want to go back to the way things were, don't you?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"I just want to be sure. I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me, Scully. Never. Even if things didn't work and we broke up, you would always have me. I would always be here, no matter what. And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Because you mean more to me than any fight, than any disagreement, than any harsh words. There is nothing that would ever take precedence over you or our relationship. Nothing. Do you believe that?"

"Yes, I do. But I'm not worried about you, Mulder. I'm worried about me."

"Why?"

"I've never been able to make a relationship work. I've always ran away scared, or the whole time I felt like something was wrong. I couldn't make myself trust anyone. I could never give my heart over to anyone."

"Scully, did you ever think that the problem wasn't you? Maybe the problem was that none of those relationships were right. And maybe deep down, you knew that."

"Maybe."

He rolled over to face her, resting his large hand over her joined ones.

"Maybe we're right. Maybe we're supposed to be together. What if we miss out on it because we're scared?"

He could tell her pulse had quickened and he rubbed her hand gently with his thumb, trying to calm her down.

"I know."

"Scully, I don't want to persuade you. I don't want you to do this to please me. I want you to do it because you want it, because you think it's right. I don't want you to resent me later and feel like you had no choice in the matter."

"Mulder, I really want this. I do. Nothing will change that," she assured him, rolling over to mirror his position.

"Then what did you have to think about for three days?"

She sighed again.

"I feel like our timing is bad. I don't want there to be anything that could mess this up. I don't want anything stacked against us."

"Nothing can be stacked against us unless we let it be. And yes, I know I used very bad grammar in that sentence."

She smiled through her near tears and reached her hand out to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"I don't want you to think I don't love you too, Mulder. Because I do. I'm just afraid of hurting you. That's the last thing I ever want to do."

"Scully do you think I would ever hurt you?"

"No."

"Do you think you love me less than I love you?"

"No."

"Then why would you hurt me?"

"Because I'm human, Mulder. I might make a mistake."

"But it would just be a mistake. There's such a thing as forgiveness you know."

"I know."

"We're doing this slowly. Just like we agreed on weeks ago. Nothing changes that. Okay sweetheart?"

"Okay."

He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"I think it's supposed to be scary. If it's not, then we're not really in it. And you're in it, right?"

"Yes. Completely."

"Me too. It'll be another adventure in the lives of Moose and Squirrel."

She smiled and nodded.

"Agreed."

"Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Together?"

"Together."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter! It's a leeeeettle out of the range of M&S plausibility, but whatever. Very short too. Don't say dirty, it's too easy.

Dedicated to my grandpa who would scoff at a dedication. I miss him so much it's not even right. I can still hear his voice and his laugh. My hands were less than half the size of his, and I used to want to rub his nose where his glasses left marks. I remember how it felt to sit on his lap and rest my head against his chest, while the pens in his pocket dug into my face. I never sat on the other side though, because I liked to hear his heartbeat. He tickled me and called me Squirt and took me out to breakfast and let me sweep up his sawdust and always made me feel like the favorite. He cried when I cried and was always proud of me. I LOVE YOU GRANDPA! I know you're waving with both.

* * *

It was the happiest day of her life. She never thought she would say that, or even have the option of saying it, but it flowed from her mind totally uninhibited. She glanced across the crowded room and caught his eye, winking briefly before she danced out of his line of vision.

"Are you happy, Dana Katherine?"

She smiled as she looked up at her grandfather, her eyes twinkling only slightly more than his.

"Well, I'm dancing with you. I don't think I could be happier."

He chuckled and spun her around. She smiled as her dress flared out and she was repositioned so she could see Mulder around her grandpa's shoulder. He looked amazing in a tux, and she wished he had bought it instead of renting it. The ring on her hand glittered in the soft light and she smiled once again. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Why don't you ditch me and go dance with him?" her grandpa asked with a smile.

"You wouldn't be mad?"

"He's sitting over there waiting for you, Dana. Besides, I have to dance with that grandmother of yours or I'll never hear the end of it."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for giving me away today."

"Thank you for asking me."

He returned the kiss and let her go, watching proudly as she walked across the room.

"Hey sailor," she said, holding her hand out to him. "Want to dance extremely close to a married woman?"

"I do like to live dangerously," he replied, taking her hand and following her to the dance floor. She smiled as his arms found their way around her, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You look especially beautiful today."

"Well I figured it would be a good idea to put on some make-up."

"Yeah, me too."

She snickered.

"Look at your grandparents," he said, motioning a few feet away. They were dancing together, moving just as fast as everyone else. They were talking and smiling and looking for all the world like the newlyweds in the room, even though they had been married for over 55 years. They still had that glimmer of excitement, of not knowing what was to come. It didn't matter that their health was declining. It didn't matter that they were living on barely any money at all. Any hardship didn't matter, because at the end of the day, they laid down together, holding hands and knowing that no matter what the morning would bring, they would still be together.

"Think we'll be like that someday?"

"You mean when we grow up? I hope so."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"You ready for that? Growing up?"

"As long as I can do it with you, I'm totally ready."


End file.
